darkbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Blood
Dark Blood is an upcoming free-to-play PVP game that is expected to release in North America and Europe this fall. The game is being published by Outspark. Story Note: This is the official version taken verbatim from here. Arche High above the skies of Atarsia, there is an Arche, a halo of lights that ring the atmosphere, the story which is told in the song of a shepherd boy, the coarse mural of an unnamed cave, and the gigantic tomb of a former king. It is the Origin of the Universe, where souls are born and must return. This is the one absolute truth buried deep inside every soul, impossible to unlock, is the legacy of previous lives. Queana Atarsia The universe is composed of multidimensional worlds called Queanas. All Queanas exist in pairs, two worlds entangled together by countless number of invisible ties, distorted mirror images unable to separate from each other. Just like the relationship of Heaven and Hell, the destiny of all falls in between the two Queanas. There exists Queana Atarsia, a world where giant reptiles once roamed the forests and fairies dotted the fields. Over 10,000 years, Human Kings of Blood & Iron bent Atarsia to serve their needs, their power and will engulfing the very beauty that once was. Five Empires became locked in continuous struggle for power and Atarsia was overcome with brutal violence and the constant clashing of sharp blades against thick armor. Life on the continent became a life of suffering and pain with only the sounds of misery keeping time. But the Continent of Atarsia is not alone on this Queana. Across the ocean lies another continent, shrouded and protected by storms, massive waves, and an insidious darkness lurking in the shadows. Queana Hetarsia All Queanas exist in pairs. Atarsia's pair is Hetarsia. Queana Hetarsia, a world of darkness. Hetarsia is ruled by the Dragon King, Astaroth. The Dragons have ruled for thousands of years after usurping the Giants, the original masters of Queana Hetarsia since the dawn of time. But once the conqueror, soon the conquered, and when madness overtook the Demon Amonsatuth, he slayed Astaroth and claimed his throne. The first thing Amonsatuth did was unseal and enter the Chamber of the Absolute, immersing himself in the cherished secrets and hidden knowledge of Hetarsia. Once inside he was held in the grips of a deep meditation. After forty days, he emerged from the chamber, eyes glazed over in fury. He immediately summoned all his Armies of Devils to overtake the humans, and thus began the War of Demons & Heroes. Amonsatuth Invades The Demon invasion of Atarsia began through the Channel of Dimensions. Nearby, Amonsatuth erected a new lair at the mountain of Horn Arcass. Stuck in Human civil conflict, Humanity was taken by surprise. Each of the Five Empires faced the Demons, but their blades and armor were no match. Battle after battle, the Humans fell to the unstoppable horde which was set to overrun Atarsia. Humanity was pushed back to Quern, the last fortress alone in the desert. For the greater good, the Five Empires put aside their bickering and swore an alliance at Quern. Mercenaries, knights, hunters, and anyone who could wield a weapon prepared to fight side by side. All gathered for the last stand against Amonsatuth. The battle raged on day and night. The Allies fought bravely but the onslaught was relentless. After seven days of brutal battle, Quern was on the verge of falling. Demons continued to press forward, stepping over the dead bodies of fallen soldiers. Humanity was near its end. Heroes on the Horizon On the horizon, a knight appeared, the sunlight shimmering off her blade. Moving swiftly through the sea of Demons towards Quern, she brought her blade through the air with intent and purpose, slicing Demons with every move. As she reached the front line to defend Quern, Humanity's spirit became lifted. Quern began to fill with hope. Hertia had arrived. Even though she was a tiny woman, her presence was felt throughout Quern. Hertia used to be a mother of two, but her children were lost to the Demons. With nothing left to live for, she lost hope and waited for death to claim her, but a different destiny awaited her. A man in a black robe appeared to Hertia. He saved her and taught her how to focus the power of Arche. He never provided his name, and so she referred to him as Nameless. With Hertia by their sides, the Human Alliance began to reorganize. With spirits lifted, courage began to swell in every Human. However Hertia alone would not be enough to save Quern, to save Humanity. Following in her path, Cavala the Warrior, Telluos the Hunter, and Peira the Mage would come to join the fight against Amonsatuth. Four heroes now stood up for Humanity. A Date with Destiny Over decades, the heroes trained elite knights to use the power of the Arche to defend themselves. Then on the eve of the 40th anniversary of the Battle of Quern, the heroes led an attack on the Demon's Lair to rid the world of Amonsatuth and his evil minions once and for all. Before entering, knowing they'd have to make the ultimate sacrifice to save Atarsia for future generations, the four heroes threw their descendants into the Channel of Dimensions to cast them 500 years into the future. After saying their tearful goodbyes, a great battle ensued. The final battle was so fierce, so vicious, that history has no record of what happened there. However one thing is clear. As the skies shook and earth trembled, Amonstatuth's lair was destroyed and the four heroes never emerged. Ezrhaim's Prophecy & His Mace of Glory The sole survivor of the fight was a man referred to as Diviner Ezrhaim, who had been trained by Nameless with the same powers as the four heroes. He was badly wounded but made it back to the City of Hiram to have a private audience with the Emperor. Ezhraim told the Emperor frightening news, that the Demon was sealed in Horn Arcass, the sacred mountain, but that one day, when man turns on man, the Demon will escape and reign terror once again. The only way to defeat him then will be with Naviros, the eye that sees through dimensions. Mysteriously Ezrhaim disappeared but left behind his Mace of Glory which became the symbol of victory of Atarsia. Finish the Fight Over the next 500 years, man began to wrestle man once again for power, and just as prophesized, a traitor set free the Demon Amonsatuth from Horn Arcass. In less than a day, the Fortress of Iron and Sacred City fell. The Naviros Knights, so named in memory of Diviner Ezrhaim, escaped to Elwood, a small village in the forest, to unseal Ezrhaim's prophecies which read: A day the black moon hides behind the clouds; Two lions bite one another. A forgotten shadow wakes to swallow the lions, the moon, and the clouds. When the light disappears, darkness fills the air; And there will be tainted beasts everywhere. In the moment when the sun closes its eyes, the deepest darkness fills the air; In the place the four spirits and on hidden light will gather under the name of Naviros; The only secret, the key to darkness and glory – KARCASS! The moment everything is conceived perfectly; Everything will return to the beginning of time. It was clear what needs to be done. New heroes must be found, and those heroes must be trained in the way of Naviros. In order to confront the Demon Amonsatuth, new heroes must regain the power of the four fallen heroes who sacrificed everything for the salvation of mankind. The Main Quest, to retrieve the mysterious key known as Karcass. Only by doing this can peace be achieved. Classes There are four main classes, they are: *Warrior *Knight *Hunter *Mage Each of the classes listed above has a subclass that can be chosen at level 20, subclasses have a similar role to their parent class, but recieve an entirely different set of skills. They are: Warrior: *Berserker *Breaker Knight: *Crusader *Paladin Hunter: *Shooter *Trickster Mage: *Magician *Sorcerer NPCs *Alonzo *Ayce *Beatrix *Bruce *Broccus *Gurt *Mir *Mokka *Tiffany Level Cap In August 2012, the level cap was raised to 30 in conjunction with the release of Act II content. http://www.mmowood.com External links *Official site References Category:Game Category:Game